Crystal Flaws Book 02 Crystal Fears
by Luna Hope
Summary: A Princess, a Priest & a Soldier. Who is Corporal Terrance Donovan? Who has Princess Lady Serenity's heart? Can King Endymion survive the answers?


Crystal Flaws – Book Two  
  
Crystal Fears  
By Luna Hope  
Rated – PG  
  
  
  
(Author's Note: Please read "Crystal Flaws - Book 1 – Crystal Tears"   
  
*before* you read this Book. There are things you will not understand   
in this story if you skip the first book. Thank you ^_^ )  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
His eyes scanned the area. [Good,] he thought, [No one's here.] He   
took two quick steps then silently launched himself from the ground to   
the roof of the building concealing him. He immediately flattened   
against the roof by the edge, and his black fatigues helped him blend   
in. He peeked over the roof edge, smiling to himself as he spotted his   
victim. She wore an orange Planet Senshi's uniform and a red bow held   
back her long golden mane. He silently mouthed her name, Sailor Venus.   
She was carefully searching the area, but her mistake was in not   
looking up. Sailor Venus walked along the side of the building. When   
she walked under him he silently rolled off the roof. He grabbed her   
head and pushed her face down in the dirt as he landed next to her. He   
had a large green dot in the hand he held over her eyes. He rubbed it   
on her forehead then sprung away out of sight before she sat up.  
  
Venus started cursing under her breath as she tugged the dot off her   
face, "Damn him! Some day, powers allowed or not, I'm going to wrap my   
Love Me Chain around his neck and pull it tight! He knows I hate face   
plants!" Venus was still muttering to herself as she walked to a   
bench. She sat down, wiped her face and pouted as she waited for the   
others.  
  
Sailor Mercury knew her enemy's favorite hiding places so she   
nonchalantly walked under a tree. She heard a branch snap. She   
quickly sidestepped as a young man in black landed face down on the   
ground at her feet. Mercury winced as she thought, [I bet that hurt].   
She checked his vital signs and saw he was only knocked out by the   
fall. She placed a large green dot on the back of his hand and walked   
away.  
  
Sailor Mars vaulted over a large boulder. She landed facing a man in   
black who had been crouched down behind the boulder. She held a green   
dot in her hand and so did he. They started fighting hand to hand.   
Almost immediately the man was face down on the ground with a green dot   
on his back.  
  
Sailor Jupiter had also planted her green dot on a man in black.   
Jupiter, Mars and Mercury walked together into the clearing and rang a   
bell. They looked at Venus sitting on the bench and waved to her   
tauntingly. Venus stuck her tongue out at them.   
  
The man who had tagged Venus heard the bell. He stood up from where he   
was concealed with a sigh. He knew he had one minute to get to the   
clearing or all three Senshis would come looking for him. He walked   
past one of his comrades, the one Mercury had tagged. [Thanks for your   
help], he thought sarcastically.  
  
As he stepped into the clearing, the morning sun caught the mahogany   
highlights in his dark brown hair. His startling, midnight blue eyes   
showed amusement as he walked past Venus and winked. Venus smiled back   
and warned, "Don't be so proud of yourself. I will get you back for   
the face plant next time!"  
  
Corporal Terrance Donovan, one of Crystal Tokyo's finest Elite Military   
soldiers, walked up to the other three Planet Senshis and stood at   
attention. He waited for the inevitable discussion on whose turn it   
was to fight.  
  
Sailor Mars said, "As usual you're the only one left and there's still   
three of us. Who's turn is it to fight you today?  
  
Terrance answered with a smile, "It's Venus' turn." He could see Venus   
scowl from the bench. She hated being tagged out on her day to fight.  
  
Mars answered, "Yes, but she's out." She turned to Mercury, "Did you   
fight this week yet?"  
  
Mercury answered, "Yes, on Monday."  
  
Mars turned to Jupiter, "I guess it's my turn. You fought on Wednesday   
right?"  
  
Jupiter tried not to pout as she conceded it was Mars' turn.  
  
Jupiter and Mercury joined Venus on the bench while Mars and Terrance   
squared off. Terrance looked forward to practicing hand to hand combat   
with the Planet Senshis and that's why he volunteered for Planet Senshi   
practice duty. He usually got the tar beat out of him, but at least it   
was a challenge. Terrance and Mars exchanged fast kicks and turns and   
blocks. After a couple of minutes, Terrance knew he was on the   
defensive. He could not quite keep up with the speed of Mars' moves   
and she only needed his slightest hesitation to take him down.  
  
"Thank you Terrance for a good match as always," Mars said with a smile   
as she offered him a hand up.  
  
Terrance brushed himself off and said, "Thank you, too, and I'll see   
you all next practice. Bye."  
  
The four Senshis walked away from the practice area together. "I did a   
scan while Terrance was fighting. His speed and agility are amazing   
for someone who's not a Senshi," Sailor Mercury said.  
  
"Well, it's our good fortune that he has exceptional fighting skills.   
It gets boring when we only have each other to battle," Jupiter noted.  
  
  
Crystal Tokyo's Elite Military was instituted soon after the Darkmoon   
invasion. It consisted of the best soldiers in the Sol Planetary   
System and the Senshis. CTEM duties consist of Royal Palace Guards,   
Interplanetary Diplomatic Escort Corp, Covert Interplanetary Missions   
and Interplanetary War Force.  
  
Corporal Terrance Donovan of Earth's Northern continent was a fairly   
new CTEM soldier, assigned to Royal Palace Guard duty. King Endymion   
was directly involved in overseeing CTEM soldier training. He noticed   
Terrance's fighting abilities, speed and endurance during training   
exercises. The King pointed Terrance out to Sailor Jupiter. She told   
him that Terrance was one of the few Soldiers who can hold his own   
against the Planet Senshis during practice.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
Fourteen-year old Small Lady was ecstatic. She had finally managed to   
ditch the four young Asteroid Senshis assigned to her on her birthday.   
Her entire life she had been watched over by either her parents or the   
Planet Senshis, who were both her school instructors and guardians. It   
had been too easy to slip away from the inexperienced new Senshis.   
Small Lady was looking forward to many opportunities of blissful   
freedom and solitude. She used her first hard won chance to go   
horseback riding to a swimming pond at the base of a cliff, deep in the   
woods.  
  
It didn't take long for someone to notice Small Lady was missing. Her   
new Senshis didn't know where she was, and soon the entire palace was   
alerted to find her. Terrance was searching the stables and he noticed   
a horse was missing. He found and followed the fresh tracks and   
quickly caught up to Small Lady. She saw Terrance riding toward her   
and attempted to use her budding Senshi abilities to hide from him.   
She failed, and fell off her horse into the mud. Terrance laughed at   
her as he caught her horse. He brought a dirty, furious and very   
embarrassed Small Lady back to the Crystal Palace to face an angry   
Sailor Mars and Parents.  
  
  
A few weeks later, Small Lady managed to cajole and bully her Senshis   
into sneaking out of the palace to go shopping in Crystal Tokyo.   
Terrance, by sheer luck saw them at the public transport station while   
he was off duty. The Senshis blanched when they saw his familiar   
imposing face, and they quickly stepped back away from him.  
  
Small Lady scowled at them reproachfully as she thought, [Cowards!]   
She turned toward Terrance with wide innocent looking eyes and a smile.   
Small Lady then made the mistake of attempting to flirt with him as she   
asked him to join their little adventure.  
  
Terrance laughed at her attempt to lure him into her plan. Suddenly,   
he stepped closer to her. He quickly bent down to stared straight into   
Small Lady's eyes with a firm menacing glare. He spoke loudly so the   
Senshis would be sure to also hear, "Princess, I'd sooner put you over   
my knee and spank your royal ass than take you up on your offer! Now,   
march that ass back to the palace or I will be forced to use said   
method of persuasion. Please be assured, I would not hesitate to do   
so."  
  
Small Lady's face turned crimson as she gulped back her retort of, "You   
wouldn't dare!"  
  
Terrance quickly led five very subdued young ladies back to the Crystal   
Palace. Small Lady and her Senshis got into a whole lot of trouble.  
  
That evening after dinner, Small Lady was standing in a hallway alcove.   
She stared out the window at the darkness resentfully. She muttered,   
"All I wanted to do was go shopping without having to schedule it 3   
months in advance and without an entourage of thirty people plus   
paparazzi!"  
  
As she sullenly sulked, she overheard her Father talking farther down   
the hall. "Terrance, a moment please?"  
  
Footsteps ceased and Terrance responded, "Yes Sire?"  
  
King Endymion continued, "I was told my daughter behaved   
inappropriately with you this afternoon. I wish to apologize for her   
rudeness. I also want to thank you for the wisdom, restraint and   
decorum you used to handle the situation."  
  
Terrance responded, "Thank you sir, I am honored to do my duty for   
you."  
  
King Endymion chuckled, "Well, I think having to deal with a   
disobedient princess and her friends is well beyond a soldier's normal   
duty!" Both men laughed as they walked away.  
  
Small Lady was seething and embarrassed. It was like someone had   
poured salt on her already wounded pride. [How dare they!] She   
thought, [They spoke about me like I'm a child!]  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
One of Small Lady's punishments, decided by the Planet Senshis, was   
that she would now participate in military training with her own   
Senshis. They hoped this would build some discipline in her, and in   
all of them as a team. This would replace her training with the Planet   
Senshis.  
  
Small Lady didn't really think this was a punishment until her first   
day. She was told to use her power and physical prowess to stay in the   
outlined playing area. The other team consisted of volunteer CTEM   
soldiers. The goal was to avoid being physically tagged by the other   
team while trying to tag as many of them as possible before the time is   
up. The markers were adhesive, fluorescent green, palm size dots that   
needed to be pressed on hard to make them stick. Small Lady soon   
realized her team was outnumbered and outmatched. There was almost no   
way they could win, even with their powers! It didn't help that the   
Soldier Team was increased by three but the young Senshi Team was only   
increased by one. By the end of the practice all five girls were   
dirty, bruised, tired and grumpy.  
  
Small Lady asked her Senshis, "Do you like this?"  
  
Sailor Ceres answered with resentment, "No, and there's still more to   
come."  
  
Before Small Lady could ask what Sailor Ceres had meant, Sailor Jupiter   
called the teams to attention. The younger Senshis sighed as Jupiter   
declared the Soldier Team had won and could be dismissed.  
  
Jupiter then pointed to a large pile of buckets, cleaning supplies,   
brooms and mops. She said, "Girls, move it! You have two hours to   
complete the job and pass inspection, or you will loose the next   
practice by default even if you win."  
  
The younger Senshis grabbed their supplies and started to run. Small   
Lady could hear them grumbling about the time limit as they ran off.   
Totally confused, Small Lady grabbed her things and struggled to catch   
up. She wondered what they were going to clean.  
  
They turned a corner and Small Lady gasped. They were standing in   
front of the soldier's barracks.   
  
"Whaaaatt??!! We have to clean them?!" Small Lady shrieked   
incredulously.  
  
The four Senshis turned toward her and glared. Sailor Juno said, "Yes,   
we each have a building to complete then have it inspected by Sailor   
Mars. Also, thank you for our new time limit!" Her sarcasm was   
palpable.  
  
Small Lady hung her head guilty as she fought back the tears in her   
eyes. She whispered, "I'm sorry. I did get us into this."  
  
The four girls sighed then Sailor Vesta said, "Fine, just do your part   
so we have a small chance of winning next time. A list of jobs is   
posted on back of the front door. Do a good job. Mars doesn't miss a   
thing!"  
  
Each barrack held 12 sets of bunk beds, twenty-four lockers, three   
shower stalls, three toilets, two urinals, four bathroom sinks, a full   
kitchen and a living room. The cleaning list was long and explicit.   
Small Lady groaned as she realized fifteen minutes had already gone by.  
  
One hour thirty minutes later, the other four girls impatiently stood   
by Small Lady's barrack door while she frantically rushed to finish the   
job.  
  
"Can't you help me?" Small Lady begged.  
  
"Not if we want to keep our skins on, so hurry up!" Sailor Ceres   
tersely replied.  
  
Five minutes later they started to yell out to Small Lady the things   
that wouldn't pass inspection. To her credit there weren't many, but   
she was in tears by the time she finished. The four girls bolted to   
Sailor Mars' office and asked her to inspect the last barrack. Three   
minutes later Sailor Mars proclaimed the job well done.  
  
Each girl wearily and painfully headed toward her room for a much-  
needed rest. Small Lady's room was the farthest away and she decided   
to take a shortcut through the gardens. She wasn't paying much   
attention to anything and was startled when Terrance said hello. Small   
Lady was too tired and sore to even be angry for his part in her   
misery. She smiled wanly and continued to walk.   
  
Terrance reached out and held her arm to stop her from walking away.   
He winced and quickly let go when he saw her expression of pain and   
heard her sharp intake of breath. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize your   
arm hurt," he said.  
  
Small Lady hugged her arms to her body and said, "That's OK.   
Everything else of mine hurts too. You can't make it much worse.   
Anyway, what do you want? I'm late for an appointment with my bed."  
  
Terrance smiled sympathetically at her feeble attempt at levity. "Um,   
I just wanted to see how you're doing, but I guess I already know the   
answer. Senshi training and barracks duty is pretty rough," he said as   
he reached out to gently take her hands and look at her palms. "The   
hands get it the worst I think." He winced again as he saw her scraped   
and reddened skin.  
  
Small Lady was struck dumb by his sympathy. She started to try to find   
some energy to be able to resent him and his part in her agony, but an   
almost imperceptible warm feeling on her palms distracted her. She   
looked at her hands and realized his large hands completely engulfed,   
but were barely touching, her smaller hands. She thought she saw a   
slight golden glow between their hands, but then he slowly slid his   
hands away.  
  
Small Lady was shocked to see her palms were healed and her hands   
didn't hurt. She looked up amazed then looked back down at her hands.   
"Thank you," she quietly said.  
  
Terrance smiled and said, "You better hurry or you'll miss that bed   
appointment," as he walked away.   
  
Later that night Small Lady woke up and thought about what Terrance had   
done. She almost thought she had imagined it, but her smooth hands and   
still aching everything else was proof it really had happened. She   
realized it had felt similar to the times her Father had kissed the   
hurt away from the bumps and bruises, cuts and scrapes she had got   
while playing when she was a child. Her Daddy was always the best at   
making the hurt stop. She wondered why Terrance seemed to have a   
similar ability.  
  
  
The next day Small Lady asked her Senshis to meet in her room after   
breakfast, so they could talk. Small Lady again apologized to them for   
the harder workload. They couldn't stay mad at her. They were stiff,   
but they could see Small Lady was seriously suffering. They brought   
some aspirin and a heating pad to help her. Small Lady was grateful,   
but she had an agenda and quickly got to the point. "How often are   
they going to torture us like that each week? Is it the same each   
time? Have you found any way to make this easier, and have you ever   
been able to win?"  
  
Ceres answered, "Three."  
  
Vesta said, "Yes."  
  
Pallas admitted, "No."  
  
Juno stated, "Only once or twice."  
  
Small Lady's response was a dismayed, "Icck!" She thought a moment and   
asked, "Have you tried to beg or bribe the Planet Senshis or the   
Soldiers?"  
  
She received four glares. They didn't even bother to answer her.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right," Small Lady sighed. She continued with,   
"Well, we have to think of something because I hate cleaning and I   
really hate losing!" At first, the four girls were stunned by Small   
Lady's vehemence then they fell off their pillows laughing. Small Lady   
scowled and said, "I mean it!" which only made them laugh harder.  
  
They finally calmed down and Vesta agreed, "I guessed it wouldn't hurt   
to try."  
  
Small Lady smiled, and they all put their minds to work. They   
scribbled on paper, they argued, they laughed, and kept at it through   
lunch and almost to dinner. By the time they were done they had a few   
strategies to try.  
  
Small Lady panted quietly. She had managed to climb up and hide in a   
treetop undetected. She hoped no one would see or hear her. She   
waited for a soldier to hide behind the trunk of her tree. One showed   
up fairly soon. She prayed their plan would work as she launched   
herself off the branch onto his back. She muffled his surprised yell   
with the scarf in her hand. She then used her powers to stun him for a   
short time. She smashed a green dot in the hair on his head, then   
pushed and scrubbed his face in the dirt as she quickly pulled the   
scarf and leapt away from his field of vision. She took a chance to   
peek around a corner of the building concealing her. She saw the   
soldier sitting on the ground, wiping his eyes, and looking dazed. He   
started to grumble as he tried to pull the dot out of his hair while   
walking off the field. [Yes! It worked!] she thought with triumph.  
  
It became a ritual for Small Lady and her Senshis to meet in the   
morning the day after their Senshi Training. They would go over what   
had worked for them, and what they could do better. The girls even   
started to train in hand to hand combat together on their own time. So   
far they weren't winning so they were still cleaning the barracks, but   
each time they played they would get more soldiers out. The Planet   
Senshis noticed the younger Senshis were working together better. The   
soldiers couldn't help but notice, too. Each time they trained more   
soldiers left the field hurting. It was getting harder for the Planet   
Senshis to convince the soldiers they wanted to volunteer for the   
abuse.  
  
  
The day finally came when the younger Senshis managed to win the   
majority of the matches. When Sailor Jupiter announced the Senshi Team   
had won and could be dismissed, the girls whooped, hollered and pounded   
each other on the back. The soldier's expressions were classic   
disbelief and dismay. They never thought they'd actually end up having   
to clean the barracks!  
  
The news of the girl's victory quickly spread in the palace. At   
dinner, Small Lady's parents congratulated her and her Senshis for a   
job well done. Sailor Jupiter made them a special cake and dessert   
turned into an impromptu party with all the Senshis. The off duty CTEM   
soldiers joined them.  
  
Small Lady decided to take advantage of the good will by asking her   
parents if she and her Senshis could go in the city the next day to   
shop alone. Her parents said no, of course, but Small Lady could see   
they felt bad about it. Like any normal teenager, she saw her   
opportunity and took it.  
  
"Why not?" Small Lady wailed loud enough for everyone in the room to   
hear.  
  
Her Father calmly answered, "You know it's too dangerous for you to be   
in the city alone. If the Planet Senshis were available to go with you   
it would be different." Small Lady pouted as she pointed out that her   
parents had run all over Tokyo alone when they were her age.  
  
Her Mother said, "We weren't royalty then."  
  
Small Lady was running out of arguments. Her eyes brimmed with tears   
and she whined, "It's not fair that I can't do fun things just because   
I'm a princess!" She knew she was pushing it, but she really didn't   
want to lose! She could see her father's face turning stern, and her   
mother's eyes sent her a pleading warning to give it up. Unexpectedly,   
help came from a different direction.  
  
Terrance had been quietly listening to the exchange, as had everyone   
else in the room. He interrupted, "If I may speak, I might have a   
solution to the problem." All eyes turned to Terrance.  
  
King Endymion hesitated, then said, "Very well, what do you suggest?"  
  
Terrance continued, "If the Planet Senshis aren't available, maybe the   
Princess and her Senshis could have a diplomatic escort instead."  
  
The King protested as he shook his head no, "A diplomatic escort is   
only one soldier instead of four powerful Senshis. It's definitely not   
enough."  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity put her hand on her Husband's arm and spoke, "Dear,   
four others in the party are Senshis who are gaining more power each   
day. Small Lady has shown she's improving in self-defense, too. I   
think what Terrance proposes would be sufficient."  
  
Her Husband looked at her like she abandoned him. He sighed, "Fine, I   
will agree to the diplomatic escort with conditions. Terrance, *you*   
will be the Princess's official diplomatic escort soldier. Also, any   
and all travel plans by the Princess and her court that include leaving   
the palace must be approved by the Queen, a Planet Senshi, or by me."  
  
Small Lady couldn't believe it. They could go! She ran to her parents   
and hugged them. Her Father looked her in the eye and said, "This   
means when you are out you will do what Terrance tells you to do. If   
he feels something isn't safe, you will not argue. If you give him   
trouble, I will stop the trips immediately. Understood?" Small Lady   
shook her head yes enthusiastically.   
  
Terrance sat down disconcerted. He hadn't meant to volunteer. He had   
only meant to give a suggestion. He groaned silently as he realized   
he'd now be traipsing all over Crystal Tokyo shopping with five   
squealing teenage girls. [I should have kept my big mouth shut!] he   
thought with annoyance.  
  
Sailor Mars frowned at the guarded expression she saw on Terrance's   
face. She could guess how many different ways he was mentally kicking   
himself right now. She opened her appointment book and added a meeting   
with Terrance first thing the next morning. She decided she would give   
him a different perspective regarding his new assignment, and also a   
few warnings.  
  
  
The next morning Terrance found himself standing at attention in Sailor   
Mars' office. She motioned for him to sit. She gathered her thoughts,   
then looked him level in the eye as she spoke with deadly seriousness,   
"The King is entrusting you with one of the two things that mean more   
to him than his entire kingdom, and even more than his own life. You   
need to know the King, the Queen and the Planet Senshis are all   
depending on you to do a good job protecting the princess. No other   
soldier has ever solely had this responsibility. We are expecting   
perfection from you in this assignment, and we won't accept anything   
less. If you betray this trust, you will wish we had court marshaled   
you and sent you to the mines on planet Uranus. Is what I've said   
perfectly clear to you?"  
  
When Mars had started speaking Terrance had been surprised, then shaken   
by the full implication of her words. He knew she spoke the truth and   
he knew he could do the job required. He returned her look with   
determination and conviction as he said, "Yes, I fully accept the   
assignment, and I'm grateful to be of service to the Royal Family of   
Crystal Tokyo."  
  
Mars shook her head affirmatively to accept his oath. She spoke again,   
"The Asteroid Senshis are Princess Small Lady Serenity's personal   
friends. However, they work for CTEM just like you and I do. If   
necessary, you will need to depend on them to fight and protect the   
Princess. You and they are a team, and you are the superior in this   
situation. They are young, but they know their duty to the Princess.   
They know they are required to carry out their duty bravely. If in   
that situation the Princess tries to save them by putting herself in   
danger, you are required to protect her from herself and her feelings   
for her friends."  
  
Terrance shook his head yes and gravely said, "I understand what is   
required of my team for this assignment."  
  
Mars smiled and said, "One other thing, congratulations on your   
promotion Master-Sergeant Terrance Donovan. She handed him his new   
insignia, shook his hand and dismissed him. She knew her words had   
accomplished what she intended.  
  
Terrance stepped out the door into the morning sunlight slightly   
stunned and surprised. As he pinned on his new rank, the world   
suddenly seemed a more sinister place than it had been before. The   
full weight of his new assignment sat heavily on his shoulders.   
Terrance thought about it, and realized he now had a better   
understanding of King Endymion's desire to keep his daughter inside the   
palace walls. Terrance laughed quietly at himself as he shook his head   
and thought, [I'm a trained CTEM soldier and have been a Royal Palace   
guard for over a year now. I, and my team (Can't forget them!) are   
fully qualified to protect one little Princess!] With that thought,   
Terrance went to look for the Princess and his new team.  
  
The trip to the city went well. The only snag was before they left.   
Small Lady had insisted she use the Luna Disguise Pen so they could   
look around the city anonymously. Terrance first objected, but then   
realized she had a point. His uniform did tend to get noticed. Small   
Lady waved her pen at him and said some words. Suddenly he was wearing   
casual khaki pants, boat shoes and a light purple shirt.  
  
"Purple!" Terrance exclaimed in horror as Small Lady and her friends   
giggled. He demanded, "Make my shirt blue." Small Lady shook her head   
no. "Why not?!" he almost roared. He could already feel himself   
starting to loose patience with the Princess.  
  
"Because I think it looks nice on you, that's why!" she retorted with   
her arms firmly folded in front of her and a pout.  
  
Terrance sighed and suddenly found it hard to stay mad at her. "Fine,   
forget the color then and let's go," he said resignedly. Small Lady   
graced him with her brilliant smile and the rest of the day was   
actually a little fun. If asked, Terrance would never have admitted   
that fact.  
  
  
Over the next year, Small Lady grew not only into a beautiful young   
lady, but also in grace and leadership ability. Each time she and her   
court went into the city more people recognized their Princess.   
Eventually even Terrance's imposing countenance was not enough to keep   
Small Lady's admirers away. Terrance took his job seriously and stayed   
glued to her side during these trips. He noticed that she was gracious   
to each person. No matter what her agenda was, Small Lady would take   
the time to talk with the people who approached her. Terrance also   
admired her diplomacy. Only rarely did he have to step in and deal   
with someone. Most of the time Small Lady was able to charm and disarm   
even the most antagonistic and disgruntled of the subjects. As   
Terrance got to know her better, he found he liked the strong spirited   
and spunky Princess.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
Small Lady was lying in bed and she couldn't sleep. She thought about   
the party her parents, all the Senshis and Terrance had at dinner to   
celebrate her 16th birthday. Her Mother had surprised her by saying   
she was now ready to assume the duties of Sailor Moon. Small Lady had   
dreamed of this day. Now she knew she was all grown up and able to   
stand on her own as a true Senshi. From now on, she would lead the   
Asteroid Senshis and they would fight with the Planet Senshis in   
battle. Small Lady laughed quietly to herself, [Battle? We haven't   
had a real universe threatening reason to battle in years!] She   
decided she was not going to complain about it though. She was more   
than satisfied with living the normal life of a Princess. Finally she   
did settle down and she went to sleep.  
  
The next day was hectic, and before Small Lady knew it she was standing   
in front of her mirror and carefully looking herself over. She decided   
she was ready. This evening was her 16th birthday Ball. Her name had   
been officially and publicly declared to be Lady Serenity, Princess of   
Crystal Tokyo, in honor of her now being old enough to entertain   
suitors. No one would call her Small Lady anymore. That alone made   
the day worth it. The ball this evening and the formal presentation of   
suitors were icing on the cake to her. "Happy Birthday to Me, Happy   
Birthday to Me, Happy Birthday Lady Serenity! Happy Birthday to Me!"   
She sang quietly.  
  
Her Senshis entered the room and they were wearing ball gowns in their   
respective colors. The 5 young ladies walked down the hallway together   
and Lady Serenity looked like a diamond amidst a rainbow of jewels.   
They entered the ballroom and a hush fell over the crowd. Lady   
Serenity tried to unobtrusively search the crowd for a certain face   
with white-blond hair and brown eyes, but didn't see him. She sighed   
as her court was introduced and she proceeded to the Royal Family Dais.  
  
  
Elios, High Priest of Earth and Elysion, had come to the ball to   
present himself as one of the many suitors for Lady Serenity. He   
waited nervously, and after what he felt was forever, his name was   
called to stand in front of the Royal Family dais.  
  
Elios looked up as he walked to the base of the dais then stood still   
and stared. Lady Serenity sat between her parents in full Princess   
regalia. Elios couldn't tear his eyes off of her. A simple gold crown   
adorned her head between the trademark royal hair buns, and her pure   
white princess gown flowed around her now womanly form. He also   
noticed her ponytails had grown since he had last seen her and they   
pooled around her like a glowing pink cape. Elios looked into her   
large rose colored eyes and all his carefully practiced words vanished   
with his breath. Distantly Elios knew he needed to do something, but   
he couldn't think of what it was. Lady Serenity blushed under Elios'   
gaze as she drank in the features of the man she hadn't seen since   
forever, but had thought of often.  
  
King Endymion couldn't help but notice the way his friend and his   
daughter were looking at each other. People were starting to murmur   
among themselves with speculation. The King sighed then cleared his   
throat, but neither of them noticed. Neo-Queen Serenity clamped a hand   
over her mouth to stifle a giggle at her husband's annoyed expression.   
He spared a glare at her, then firmly and loudly spoke, "Elios!"   
Finally the King got a response as both Elios and Lady Serenity   
startled, blushed crimson and looked away from each other.  
  
Elios cleared his throat and tried to gather his thoughts. He finally   
remembered what he was there to do. Being careful to look only at the   
King, he finally spoke, "I Elios, High Priest of Earth and Elysion,   
request permission to court Lady Serenity, Royal Princess of Crystal   
Tokyo."  
  
The King smiled and responded, "Elios, my friend, permission is   
granted."  
  
Elios then lifted a small box in his hand and said, "I have a gift for   
the princess, may I present it to her?" The King nodded his agreement,   
and Elios once again turned to the Princess. He held the box out and   
shyly whispered, "This will match your beautiful eyes Princess." Lady   
Serenity reached for the box and her fingers brushed Elios'. They both   
slightly startled, and the princess quickly moved her hand away from   
his. Her fingers shook as she opened the box. Inside glowed a   
delicate, fire-rose gold necklace that was mined and crafted in   
Elysion.  
  
"Thank you. It's beautiful and I will treasure it," she whispered as   
she looked up at Elios. The King was now very aware of what would   
happen if he allowed them to stare at each other. He motioned to   
Sailor Venus and she knew what to do. With a firm grip on Elios' upper   
arm, Sailor Venus turned him from the dais and led him away.  
  
  
Four more suitors were presented and then the next name announced was   
Master-Sergeant Terrance Donovan of the Northern Kingdom. The crowd   
started to murmur. The Queen and Princess looked surprised, but the   
King looked more concerned.  
  
Terrance purposely strode up to the dais and bowed to the Royal Family.   
He stood straight and clearly spoke his intention to court Lady   
Serenity. The King looked at Terrance and hesitated to answer. The   
room was quiet because everyone wanted to hear what the King would say.  
  
King Endymion decided to speak of his reservations honestly, "Terrance,   
you have served the Royal Family well as a CTEM Palace Guard, and as   
Lady Serenity's Personal Diplomatic Escort. If you wish to court Lady   
Serenity, you will need to resign from the Princess's Personal Guard.   
Do you still intend to continue your suit?"  
  
Terrance responded, "I wish to court Lady Serenity. If you allow me   
this honor, then as of now I willingly resign from the Princess's   
Personal Guard." The crowd again murmured at this interesting turn of   
events.  
  
The King looked at his Wife and Daughter. He silently questioned if   
they had a reason to deny Terrance's request. Based on their   
responses, the King answered, "Sergeant Terrance Donovan your request   
to court Lady Serenity is approved."  
  
Terrance smiled then winked at the Princess. Lady Serenity wasn't   
quite sure how she felt about Terrance being one of her suitors. He   
hadn't given her or her parents any indication he had planned to do   
this. Lady Serenity blushed and looked away.  
  
Terrance turned to look at the King and asked if he could give a gift   
to the Princess. The King agreed, and Terrance offered to her a   
perfect single deep purple rose. As Lady Serenity took the rose its   
heady perfume filled her senses. She looked up when Terrance took her   
hand. He smiled and said, "In the time I've known you, you have shown   
yourself to be even more unique and beautiful than this rose." He   
raised her hand to his lips, gently kissed the back of it, then   
released it. Lady Serenity blushed deeper as she thanked him.   
Terrance turned to go, and many of the women in the crowd sighed. Some   
from the sweet romance they just witnessed, and some from wishing they   
were born as lucky as Lady Serenity and had Terrance vying for them   
instead.  
  
As Elios had watched what was happening, worry started to gnaw at him.   
The other suitors had been men the Royal Family barely knew, but   
Sergeant Donovan was one of their closest guards and obviously Lady   
Serenity's good friend. Elios watched Terrance give the rose to the   
Princess, and he drew in a sharp shocked breath. He recognized the   
purple rose and knew it was a variety that only grew in Elysion. He   
didn't know how Terrance got his hands on the rose, but he intended to   
find out.  
  
Elios' temper was already on a low simmer from watching Terrance with   
the Princess. If he had been thinking clearly he would have waited to   
ask about the rose. Elios was definitely not thinking clearly as he   
confronted Terrance. He placed his hand on Terrance's arm and said,   
"Sergeant Donovan, I would like a word with you."  
  
Terrance turned with surprise and couldn't miss the animosity in Elios'   
face. He roughly shook Elios' hand from his arm and glared as he   
curtly said, "You have my attention, Cleric."  
  
In spite of the fact that Terrance was both taller and more muscular   
than Elios, his gaze didn't falter from the soldier's face, "Where did   
you get the rose?"  
  
Terrance scowled at Elios and said, "I don't know who you think you   
are, but I'm not going to tell you anything. It would be in your best   
interest to leave me alone."  
  
Elios glared back at Terrance and stepped closer as he growled, "I am   
the High Priest of Elysion and I demand to know how you got a rose that   
only grows in Elysion."  
  
Terrance's eye's flashed dangerously as he spoke with a deadly calm   
voice, "I don't give a damn who you are. I don't wish to have a fight   
with you at the Princess's ball, so I'm telling you one last time to   
leave me alone."  
  
Terrance turned to walk away, and Elios made the mistake of grabbing   
the soldier to turn him back. The next thing Elios knew his back hurt,   
his head hurt and he could barely breath. Everyone was staring at him   
sitting on the floor with his back against a pillar. He also noticed   
his stomach felt nauseous as if he had been hit with a power wave.   
Fortunately he didn't seem to have any broken bones or to be bleeding.   
He shakily tried to stand up. Elios focused his eyes on Terrance and   
realized he had been thrown across the room. He knew Terrance must   
have used something more than a punch on him. Elios shook his head as   
he tried to figure how the soldier could have powers. He didn't get   
much time to think about it.  
  
With a growl Sailor Jupiter grabbed his arms, twisted them behind his   
back and lifted him up so his feet dangled off the floor. Elios looked   
at Terrance and saw Sailor Uranus holding her Space Sword to his   
throat. He perversely decided he had got the better end of the Planet   
Senshis.  
  
The crowd stepped back and the King and Queen, flanked by more of the   
Planet Senshis, stepped forward. CTEM soldiers stood behind them with   
weapons ready. Elios inwardly cringed as he thought, [This doesn't   
look good.] Terrance stood calmly at attention. His cold angry eyes   
were the only things that gave his emotions away.  
  
The Queen was livid, "How dare you fight during Lady Serenity's ball!   
I will not tolerate such infantile behavior, especially from two men   
who definitely know better! I don't want to know why, and I don't care   
why. I want you out of here, and do not return to this party!" She   
turned away from them. Sailors Jupiter and Uranus joyfully, quickly,   
and roughly complied with her command. Both men wisely did not resist,   
and neither of them got to dance with Lady Serenity.  
  
Sailor Mercury had been standing apart from the others when the fight   
started. She had felt the power wave Sergeant Donovan had created when   
he punched Elios. She quickly slid her visor over her eyes and pulled   
out her Mercury computer. She typed furiously while still keeping her   
eyes on the dramatic events as they unfolded.  
  
Once both men were gone from the palace, the ball continued. Sergeant   
Donovan and Elios were top on the list of subjects of whispered   
conversation.  
  
Sailor Mercury finally put her visor and computer away when the Queen   
gave her an annoyed look. Mercury had a preoccupied look on her face.   
She had found something odd, a puzzle piece that didn't seem to fit   
anywhere. She smiled inwardly to herself. She always enjoyed solving   
mysteries. Now she could look forward to a new challenge.  
  
King Endymion had also felt the power surge from Terrance. Later he   
spoke to Sailors Uranus and Neptune. He asked them to find information   
on Sergeant Donovan's background. They had found a file full of vague   
and generic information. Nothing in the file suggested that Terrance   
would have enhanced abilities. The King now realized there was more to   
Terrance than any of them knew, and that made him nervous.  
  
  
Among the many gifts and invitations Lady Serenity had received after   
the ball were two apology gifts. One was from Elios and one was from   
Sergeant Donovan. The Queen had teasingly asked, "Serenity do you have   
any favorite suitors yet?"  
  
Serenity blushed and answered, "I like both Elios and Sergeant Donovan   
the most."  
  
The Queen was dismayed by her daughter's answer. Serenity's Father had   
overheard the conversation and he didn't like her answer either. Both   
of her Parents tried to convince her of the good qualities some of the   
other suitors had. The only thing they accomplished was to make   
Serenity angry.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
Lady Serenity hadn't seen Terrance since the ball. A week later she   
was sitting on a bench in the gardens. She was reading a book and   
enjoying a moment of solitude. Two of the Palace guards happened to   
pass close by her and she overheard their conversation.   
  
Soldier 1, "Did you know Donovan has been reassigned?"  
  
Soldier 2, "Yeah, he's going to the Interplanetary Diplomatic Escort   
Corp. I guess they send you off planet when you get too chummy with   
the Princess!" The soldiers laughed and the talking faded as they   
walked away.  
  
Serenity was furious. She didn't want Terrance to leave! Serenity   
hurried to her Father's office to find out what was going on. She   
knocked on the door and heard him say enter. Serenity walked in and   
saw he was sorting their mail. Before she started to speak, he held up   
a handful of invitation envelopes addressed to her. Serenity took them   
and quickly glanced through the return addresses. She knew most of   
them were date requests from her suitors.  
  
Serenity stopped when she saw one envelope was from Terrance. She put   
the others down and quickly opened it. Terrance had sent her a request   
for a date that coming Friday.  
  
Serenity decided to find out about Terrance's reassignment later. She   
wanted to talk to Terrance and apparently this was the only way she'd   
get to do so.  
  
Serenity held the paper out to her Father, "Poppa, If you approve, I'd   
like to accept this invitation."  
  
King Endymion took the paper. His expression was carefully guarded as   
he read it. He answered, "Your Mother and I will discuss it and give   
you an answer tomorrow."  
  
Serenity was surprised. She had expected him to approve it right away.   
She took a deep breath and pasted a smile on her face as she said,   
"Thank you. I would also like to request it be un-chaperoned. I will   
wait for your answer."  
  
Serenity left her Father's office and immediately went to her Mother's.   
She had a feeling if she didn't get to her Mother first Terrance's   
invitation wouldn't have a very good chance at all.  
  
Serenity knocked on her Mother's office door and entered when her   
Mother responded. Neo-Queen Serenity looked up and smiled at her   
Daughter then realized Serenity looked upset. Serenity flopped down in   
a chair by her Mother's desk and sighed. Her Mother knew that if she   
waited Serenity would soon spill all.  
  
"Mother, I don't know what's going on, but I don't like it!" Serenity   
stated. "I just got an invitation from Terrance for a date and Poppa   
doesn't look like he wants to approve it."  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity sighed. She was afraid this was going to happen.   
She took a sip of her tea and said, "Serenity, Your Father is a bit   
leery of Sergeant Donovan now. He didn't expect your guard to want to   
date you."  
  
Serenity sighed again, "I know that Momma. I was surprised too.   
Terrance doesn't deserve Poppa's suspicion though. He has always been   
a perfect gentleman, a loyal guard and friend. He has never given me a   
reason to think otherwise of him."  
  
The Queen shook her head yes and said, "I'll be sure to speak about   
this with your Father. Don't worry. I'm sure he will be reasonable."  
  
Serenity smiled. She stood up and gave her Mother a hug, "Thank you   
Momma." Serenity then added, "I also told Poppa I wanted the date to   
be un-chaperoned."  
  
Her Mother rolled her eyes and said, "Boy, you didn't make this easy   
for me!"  
  
  
That evening Mamoru mentioned Terrance's invitation to his Wife. He   
was very reluctant to approve the date and especially about it being   
un-chaperoned.  
  
Usagi laughed, "Mamo-chan, Terrance has been our daughter's personal   
guard for the last year and has been alone with her many times."  
  
Mamoru persisted, "This is different because it's a date."  
  
Usagi responded gently, "The situation might be different, but Terrance   
is still the same person. He has an honorable record and has shown his   
obvious devotion to our family many times. Do you really think   
Terrance would betray our trust?"  
  
Mamoru sighed. He knew she had him there. Mamoru knew in his heart   
that Terrance would never do that.  
  
  
Lady Serenity excitedly wondered where Terrance would take her. He   
said dress casual and wouldn't say anything more. The day of their   
date was warm and sunny. Terrance met her in the main hall and they   
walked to the stables. Two horses were saddled up and ready to go.   
Terrance led her off the palace grounds and into the woods. After a   
while, Lady Serenity realized they were near the swimming pond and   
cliff Terrance had caught her sneaking off to when they first met.  
  
Terrance pulled his horse back to walk next to her. "Lady Serenity, do   
you recognize where we are?" he asked.  
  
She laughed, "Yes I do, and you don't have to call me by my title on a   
date. I'd prefer if you just call me Serenity."  
  
Terrance put his hand behind his head and hesitantly said, "Ok, I   
guess. Please forgive me if I forget though. I still haven't got used   
to not calling you "Small Lady" yet."  
  
Serenity scowled, "You really better not call me that on our date or   
I'll have to hurt you!"  
  
Terrance started to laugh as he said, "I'll try, really, I'll try!"   
Serenity couldn't help but laugh too.  
  
Terrance tied the horses to some trees. He pulled a picnic basket and   
blanket out of his saddlebags. They spread the blanket on the ground   
by the edge of the cliff. They could look down and see the pond and   
forest below. Serenity started to pull out the basket contents. She   
set the plates, utensils and glasses on the blanket. Her eyes widened   
with surprise as she started to set out the food. There was cold ham   
and fried chicken, green salad, potato salad, homemade bread and   
butter, a platter with strawberries, grapes, and apple, orange and   
melon slices, a bowl of whipped cream and lastly, a small heavenly   
looking Chocolate cake. She was very impressed with the elegant spread   
he had brought. He hadn't forgot a thing. He even brought a flower   
bouquet for her and a vase with water in it. Serenity *is* her   
Mother's daughter and food is always a good way to get her attention.  
  
(A.N. – The basket has a hammer space also known as a subspace pocket.   
It's just like what the Senshis have behind their backs to keep their   
wands in. ^_^ )  
  
Terrance smiled and silently congratulated himself for such a great   
plan. When he decided to have a picnic for their date he had gone to   
Sailor Jupiter for help. He knew her culinary skills are legendary.   
He told her he wanted to have a romantic picnic on his date with Lady   
Serenity. Jupiter said she would take care of everything. (Mako had   
been flattered Terrance asked her for help. He was the only soldier   
who could hold his own against her in a practice fight and she knew she   
would miss challenging him. Mako decided this would be his going away   
gift from her. She has also always been a sucker for romance of any   
sort so she was doubly motivated to send the best picnic ever.)  
  
All was fine until Serenity pulled a bottle from the bottom of the   
basket. She read the label then turned away from Terrance with a   
furious expression. With a sinking feeling Terrance took the bottle.   
He choked on a laugh as he read the label too. Sailor Jupiter had sent   
a bottle of Sparkling Apple Cider instead of wine! It would never have   
crossed Terrance's mind to consider Lady Serenity's age in regards to   
alcoholic drink. Apparently it did cross Jupiter's mind. (Actually,   
Mako had agonized long over this issue. She finally decided to play it   
safe. She didn't want to face the King's anger if he found out she had   
sent a bottle of wine on his 16 year old daughter's date with the best   
looking soldier in the CTEM. She could just see the slop line she'd be   
working - on the frontiers of planet Uranus!) Terrance took a deep   
breath and noted to himself for future reference to always look over   
the contents of a closed basket! He wanted to kick himself. He knew   
how sensitive Serenity is about her age, and with people thinking she's   
still a child.  
  
Terrance touched Serenity's arm as he said, "I have a confession to   
make." Serenity didn't turn, but he knew she was listening. "I asked   
Jupiter to pack the basket for us. I never even thought about what she   
might pack to drink. I'm sorry."  
  
Serenity sighed and wiped at her eyes. "That's OK, I'm just being   
silly about it," she said. She turned back toward him, gave a watery   
smile and started to dish the food out. She said, "I did wonder how   
you managed to prepare all this great food. I'm still impressed.   
Jupiter truly outdid herself." Terrance and Serenity relaxed as they   
started to eat. They chatted about funny and inconsequential things   
between bites of food.  
  
When they finished eating, they sat looking down over the quiet pond   
and forest. Terrance leaned back, stretched his arms above his head,   
and closed his eyes. His full belly and the warm afternoon sunlight   
caught him off guard and they sneakily lulled him to sleep.  
  
Serenity couldn't believe it. He even started snoring! Slowly a   
mischievous grin appeared on her face as she got an idea. Serenity   
carefully untied Terrance's shoelaces and firmly knotted the laces to   
each other. She gently put the leftover whipped cream in the palm of   
his hand then tickled his nose with the corner of a rolled up napkin.   
After a few tries, he finally rubbed the hand with the cream, over his   
face. Serenity clamped her hand over her mouth to stifle a fit of   
giggles.  
  
Terrance suddenly sat up, "Hey!" He exclaimed as he tried to wipe the   
whipped cream off with the same hand and only made it worse. He looked   
at Serenity's purple face and dancing eyes then glared. This made   
Serenity laugh even harder. She fell over as the giggles burst from   
her mouth and tears ran down her face.  
  
Terrance was embarrassed he had fallen so deeply asleep during their   
date, and even under the best of circumstances he isn't a cheerful   
waker. He growled and tried to grab Serenity to pay her back.  
  
Still laughing, Serenity jumped up and ran off the blanket. She turned   
around in time to see him try to jump up and chase her. He never even   
made it off the blanket. Again Serenity fell down and laughed until   
she cried as she sputtered, "It serves you right for falling asleep you   
know!"  
  
Terrance slowly sat back up and took a very deep breath. He counted to   
ten, twice, then calmly un-knotted and retied his shoes. He still   
didn't say anything as he reached for a napkin. He wiped his face as   
best he could.  
  
By this time Serenity had drifted to the edge of the blanket and was   
still giggling. Had she known what Terrance was going to do next, she   
would have ran for her horse and rode away like all the hounds of hell   
were after her.  
  
Suddenly, Terrance's arms wrapped around her waist and he picked her   
up. Serenity started to get nervous as he slowly walked toward the   
edge of the cliff. "Hey," she said, "It was only a joke and you did   
fall asleep! What are you doing? We're going to fall if you go any   
closer to the edge!"  
  
Serenity panicked as she tried to squirm out of his arms, but his grip   
only tightened around her. He looked her straight in the eyes, and   
with a smile jumped over the edge. Serenity's screams echoed off the   
cliff until they hit the water. It was very cold!  
  
Serenity and Terrance surfaced. He held her up as she sputtered,   
gasped, choked and coughed. He swam until he could reach the bottom   
then walked until she could also touch. Serenity opened her mouth to   
speak, twice, and all that came out was a squeak. Her eyes were as big   
as saucers as she looked up to the top of the cliff. She shivered, and   
not only from the cold water. Serenity looked away from the cliff and   
back at Terrance who was chuckling at her.  
  
Finally she felt as if she could talk, "Remind me to never play a   
practical joke on you again," she hoarsely whispered. Then, in a fit   
of anger she hit the water so it splashed him in the face. He splashed   
her back and she squealed as she turned to run for the shore. Finally   
on dry land, they found a warm flat rock to dry out on.  
  
After a moment, Serenity asked, "Terrance did you requested the   
reassignment?"  
  
"No," he answered, "but it is a good thing for my career. I don't have   
much interplanetary travel experience, but my Palace experience and   
title of Master-Sergeant means I'll most likely earn a leader's   
position quickly."  
  
Serenity stared at the pond. "I'll be sad to see you go," she   
whispered.  
  
"I'll be back between trips, and I'll write," he said.  
  
Serenity sighed. She wondered who had requested Terrance's   
reassignment. She had a feeling no one would admit to it if she asked.  
  
Terrance gently reached over and turned her face to look at him. Her   
sad eyes pulled at his heart. He leaned over and gently kissed her   
lips to try and erase the sadness he saw. His kiss lingered a moment   
then he slowly released her lips.  
  
Terrance sat up and looked at Serenity again. The sadness was gone,   
and it was replaced with surprise and confusion.  
  
Terrance was also confused. He knew he cared for Serenity. He thought   
she was beautiful and he didn't think she was too young, so why didn't   
he feel passion when they kissed?  
  
Serenity's eyes asked a question as she looked at him. She sighed,   
"So, you didn't feel anything special either, did you."  
  
Terrance truthfully shook his head no. "The kiss was fine," he   
reassured her, "but I don't think we are supposed to be lovers. I   
guess we just don't feel that way about each other."  
  
Serenity continued the thought, "I guess we needed to try it to find   
out." She thought to herself, [I haven't kissed many men, but I   
remember Elios' kiss and how it made me feel to this day. Kissing   
Terrance wasn't anything like that.]  
  
Terrance put his arm around Serenity and said, "I'm glad we found out   
before I left. You know I will always be your friend. If any of your   
suitors give you grief just let me know and I'll make sure it doesn't   
happen again. OK?"  
  
Serenity leaned against him and said, "That actually means more to me   
than a hundred suitors. I'll always be your friend too. You be   
careful on the other planets. Don't let any pretty foreign girl trap   
you and make you not come back home. OK?" They laughed amicably   
together.  
  
Terrance sighed as he looked up at the cliff. "You do realize we have   
to hike back up there to get our stuff and horses."  
  
Serenity said, "Oh no, it was your idea to come down here. You can go   
up there, pack up then come down here with the horses to get me!"  
  
Terrance smirked, "Maybe I'll not come back down and just leave. How   
would you know if I did that or not?"  
  
Serenity stood up with a scowl, "Did I say I liked you? Did I just say   
I'm your friend? I take it all back!" Serenity stomped over to the   
trail. "Well, are you coming or not?" she demanded.  
  
Terrance laughed as he hurried to catch up to her.  
  
  
That same afternoon, Elios had a meeting with King Endymion at the   
Crystal Palace. Elios had a kind, pure heart, and a fervent spirit for   
the priesthood of Earth and Elysion. He has always been loyal. He   
would not hesitate to bravely defend the Earth, Elysion and his King   
from spiritual attack with his life. Personally, he was sensitive, a   
bit shy and insecure about himself. He tended to wear his feelings on   
his sleeve, and at times that has left him vulnerable and easily hurt.   
This same trait has also made Elios sensitive to other people's pain   
and sorrow. He would probably hug the whole world to comfort it if he   
could. Elios has one bad habit of jumping to conclusions. This has   
caused problems for him in the past, and it will probably someday be   
the death of him.  
  
Elios hadn't been to the Palace since the disaster at Lady Serenity's   
ball. He was hoping to see "His Maiden", the name he secretly still   
used for Lady Serenity when he thought of her. The Pegasus he rode   
knew the way to the palace so Elios indulged in daydreaming as they   
flew.  
  
Elios thought about how beautiful and grown His Maiden had become. He   
had last seen her a millennium ago in the past. She had been very   
young, but also very brave. When he was a prisoner of Nephrenia, the   
only thing that sustained him was he knew his Maiden was depending on   
him and was trying to help him. They had gotten to know each other   
well through the power of her beautiful dreams.  
  
When Nephrenia was defeated and Elios was freed, he knew he had to   
leave. His Maiden was much too young. He had promised the King and   
Queen he'd wait until she grew up. He had hoped her parents would   
dispense with the suitor ritual and allow him to court her exclusively.   
He had stayed away until the agreed upon time as he had promised them,   
but the King, and even more so the Queen, insisted he compete for Lady   
Serenity's heart with the other suitors. Elios was determined, but he   
had been amazed but the number of men who wanted to court his Maiden.   
There were princes from other planets, wealthy merchants and   
impressive, heavily decorated soldiers. He had been the only cleric   
there. He hoped beyond hope, the feelings his Maiden had for him in   
the past still existed.  
  
Elios was suddenly startled from his thoughts by a blood-curdling   
scream rising up from the forest he flew over. He could tell it was a   
female voice, but the palace and city was still quite far away. He   
urged the Pegasus down toward the source of the scream.  
  
Elios saw a cliff overlooking a pond. He saw a man and a woman surface   
from the pond. With a start he recognized, even wet, his Maiden's pink   
hair and the now drooping distinctive buns on her head. He also   
recognized the man as the CTEM soldier, Terrance Donovan.  
  
Elios saw red. He was about to swoop down to rescue his Maiden and   
skewer the Sergeant, when he spotted the picnic on the cliff. He   
remembered the soldier was one of her suitors. He sadly realized they   
were probably on a date. Elios stayed out of sight of the couple as he   
watched them climb out of the pond and sit on the ground. He couldn't   
hear their discussion, but he could tell his Maiden wasn't hurt or   
being threatened.  
  
Just as Elios had decided to continue on to the palace, he saw the   
couple share a tender kiss. Tears pooled in Elios' eyes and his hands   
clenched convulsively. The couple talked, then the soldier put his arm   
around her and she comfortably leaned back against him.  
  
Sorrow and jealously welled up inside Elios and made him choke. He   
quickly turned away and flew toward the palace.  
  
Tears slid down Elios' cheeks as he thought about the scene he had   
witnessed. [It's obvious my Maiden ([No!] Elios thought as he forced   
himself to amend her name) Lady Serenity cares deeply for the soldier   
and he cares equally for her.]  
  
Elios met with the King and woodenly concluded their business. King   
Endymion looked closely at Elios and could see he was upset. He had   
known Elios most his life and they were tied to each other with the   
bonds of Earth's power in the Golden Crystal. The King didn't want to   
pry, but he could see Elios really needed a friend.  
  
Mamoru hoped Elios' problem didn't have anything to do with his   
daughter. The whole situation was awkward. Mamoru had thought Elios   
would be a wonderful husband for his daughter, but Usagi had said Lady   
Serenity needed to compare Elios with other men before she chose for   
good. He had disagreed, but deferred to his Wife in this. He admitted   
he was more inclined to agree with Usagi after the fight between Elios   
and Sergeant Donovan at the ball. He still couldn't believe Elios had   
started the fight with the CTEM soldier. The Elios Mamoru knew would   
have tried to handle things much more quietly. Elios was not a person   
who could thrive on conflict or violence. Mamoru had thought Elios'   
peaceful nature was a constant in life. He now saw how much his   
daughter had affected his friend, and it was a bit unnerving to him.  
  
King Endymion cleared his throat, "Elios, you are welcome to stay for   
dinner and overnight."  
  
The Priest quickly shook his head no and replied, "I need to get back   
right away, but thank you anyway." Elios stood to leave.  
  
The King also stood then clasped Elios' hand in his own as he said,   
"You seem upset. Is there something I can do to help?"  
  
Elios thought irritably, [Yes, you can get that damn soldier's hands   
off my Maiden and let me marry her tomorrow!] Elios swallowed his   
retort, sighed and said, "No, I'll be fine, I just need to get back to   
Elysion."  
  
Elios' reply didn't fool the King for a moment and he hadn't missed the   
brief flash of hurt and anger in Elios' eyes. Mamoru sighed, "OK, I   
thank you for your visit."  
  
  
Lady Serenity thoroughly enjoyed being able to date and having suitors.   
Many of her dates were chaperoned by one or more of her Senshis, but   
she could request to be un-chaperoned on an individual date basis.   
Sometimes her Mother was even able to get her Father to agree. Over   
the next few months she went to elaborate balls, parties, restaurants,   
the theater and concerts. Most of the men were nice and some were even   
good looking, but none of them captured her heart.  
  
Lady Serenity was surprised Elios didn't come to the palace. She   
reminded herself that he does have a job and he lives far away, but she   
had expected him to be one of her more attentive suitors. She wondered   
if over time he had decided he wasn't really interested in her. She   
then thought about what had happened at her birthday ball as she   
absent-mindedly played with a chain around her neck. She thought,   
[Elios certainly had seemed interested then.] Lady Serenity sighed and   
decided she would never understand men.  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
Mamoru sat staring at the computer screen in front of him. He had his   
chin in his hand and mumbled to himself occasionally as the other   
hand's fingers regularly clicked the keys on the keyboard. Sailor   
Mercury stood beside Mamoru and occasionally leaned over to peer at the   
screen also. Luna and Artimus stood on a table nearby and carefully   
searched some printouts. Finally Mamoru sat up and ran his fingers   
through his hair as he sighed, "Hey you two, was there anything helpful   
in those reports?"  
  
Luna and Artimus shook their heads no then they jumped over to the same   
table Mamoru and Mercury were near. Mercury frowned and said, "The   
data shows that things aren't right, but evidence of what it is seems   
to be nowhere to be found. If things continue to deteriorate at the   
same rate, the Earth will be vulnerable to damage and attack within a   
few months.  
  
Mamoru looked up startled, "You really think the Earth's shields could   
be affected that quickly?"  
  
"Yes," Mercury answered. "The shield's dimensional filter pulls the   
most power, and it is the most temperamental part of the shield. Even   
a brief power disruption could leave a gap open between the Earth and   
another dimension. The power levels on the dimensional filter are   
already too close to minimum for my comfort. For some reason the earth   
is generating less power than last year and the levels are still   
dropping by small increments. The power reduction is also evidenced in   
Earth's other processes, but the shield is where it is most clearly   
seen and critical. Actually, you may also experience a reduction of   
power Mamoru. Have you noticed any changes with your powers?"  
  
Mamoru shrugged, "I haven't really had a chance to use them lately."  
  
Mercury chided her patient, "I've told you before and many times   
Mamoru, you have to exercise not just your body, but also your power   
regularly. You are not above atrophy from lack of use in either area!"  
  
Mamoru sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "Yes I know, but   
things get very busy. If you're so curious, I'll go through my paces   
now. OK?"  
  
Mercury shook her head yes and followed Mamoru to the Senshi practice   
room. "First I want you to go through your power ups sequentially,"   
Mercury directed.  
  
The king complied, as he first became Tuxedo Kamen, then Prince   
Endymion, and then the final form of the Earth King. This form used   
the same lavender tuxedo he regularly wore, but he now held a golden   
power staff. Mercury nodded then said to continue. The Earth King   
turned toward a padded wall and started to rapidly launch his special   
red roses four per hand at a time. He quickly created a tight spiral   
of roses on the wall. Next he concentrated on his golden energy and   
built it up between his hand and his staff. He raised the power into   
an arc over his head between his outstretched palm and staff. He then   
flung the power from him toward the wall. With a hiss the wall   
absorbed the attack.  
  
Mercury and Mamoru turned to a display and noted the power level   
results. Mercury hadn't said a word, but it was obvious she wasn't   
happy with the numbers. Dismayed by her response to the score, Mamoru   
uncharacteristically complained, "Mercury! Sometimes you're even worse   
than Mars!"  
  
Mercury's eyes flashed annoyance, "Mamoru don't be dramatic. Now, I   
want you to do the roses again."  
  
Chastised, the Earth King again turned toward the padded wall and   
rapidly launched his roses. He launched two full rounds of eight, but   
the third round had only six roses and they didn't stay stuck in the   
wall. He tried again and could only pull two roses.  
  
Mercury quickly pulled her visor and computer out. She told the King   
to stand still while she took some readings. Shaken, Mamoru thought to   
himself that he probably couldn't do much more than stand there even if   
he had to do something. He was shocked at how drained he felt.   
Mercury finally looked up and told him to take a seat. Mamoru quickly   
complied. Mercury continued to type a moment more before she put her   
computer away. She sat down next to Mamoru on the bench and sighed, "I   
don't think I have to tell you your powers are weakened, do I?" she   
stated soberly.  
  
Mamoru dejectedly shook his head no.  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
  
Terrance had left with Sailor Uranus' team to return to her planet.   
They spent six very difficult months there. One of the team's jobs was   
mine inspection to insure continued safety and efficiency there. The   
other job Terrance's group had was surface exploration and preparation   
for settlement. The planet surface was even more forbidding than the   
mines due to extreme weather and cold temperatures. In spite of the   
harsh climate, there was a waiting list of settlers. Most of them were   
with companies that were looking to profit from Planet Uranus' abundant   
and very pure mineral deposits. The job was to be for eight months.   
Sailor Uranus and the team were called back to the Earth early due to   
the impending power crisis.  
  
  
Sailor Mercury had calculated approximately where the dimensional   
filter would fail first. It was two miles south of the Crystal Palace.   
She couldn't place an exact date or time due to erratic power   
fluctuations. King Endymion deployed a troop of 50 CTEM soldiers to   
keep watch and notify the palace of any changes.  
  
A distress call had come from the troop before breakfast a week later.   
Oddly, the call had been sent, but there was only static and silence   
from the troop. King Endymion, Neo-Queen Serenity, the Planet Senshis,   
Lady Serenity and the Asteroid Senshis quickly prepared to assist the   
troop. King Endymion tried to insist both his wife and Lady Serenity   
stay at the palace. Sailors Mars and Uranus pointed out to him that   
they do not know what they will be dealing with so every powerful   
person might be needed. The King reluctantly relented. Terrance was   
given a troop of soldiers as additional support for the Senshis.  
  
As the small but powerful group approached, the dimensional filter   
fissure was easy to see. It looked like a large black gash hanging   
above the ground. What was more disconcerting was that there was not   
even one soldier at the camp. It was deserted. Sailor Mercury tried   
to figure out what had happened to the troop stationed there. She   
couldn't find a clue as to their fate.  
  
The Senshis had spread out to investigate when they all suddenly felt   
an oppressive evil pressure in the air. They ran back to the fissure   
just as a very large monster appeared. The only thing it could be   
compared to is a dragon. It had a metallic scaled armor, claws and   
teeth but the likeness ended there. It walked on two legs and had many   
tentacles in addition to two arms and hands.  
  
The monster threw a soldier's corpse on the ground at the Senshis' feet   
as it spoke, "I hope you are a more challenging opponent than the last   
group. They were pathetic fighters and their energy was hardly a   
snack!" The Senshis gaped at the hideous creature. They were revolted   
and sorrowed by its boasts.  
  
Sailor Jupiter stepped forward and challenged the beast, "We are the   
Sailor Senshis and we will not allow you to destroy us and our   
beautiful world!"  
  
A tentacle flew from the beast's side toward Jupiter. Mars attacked it   
and the fight was on. Sailors Venus and Ceres aimed their attacks for   
the Monster's face. Their attacks fell harmlessly to the ground about   
twenty feet from the beast. Next, Sailors Jupiter and Juno launched   
their attacks but they didn't reach the monster either.  
  
"Damn!" Uranus exclaimed. Even her and Neptune's attacks fell short.  
  
The Senshis were also dodging tentacles that whipped out from the   
beast's side trying to grab them. Sailor Vesta barely managed to avoid   
being caught. Sailor Mars again attacked and this time severed several   
tentacles aimed at Lady Serenity/Sailor Moon and Sailor Pallas.  
  
So far, none of the Senshis attacks had managed to get anywhere near   
the beast's body. Sailor Moon began preparing her attack and Sailor   
Mercury stopped her saying, "I think there is a shield around the   
monster. Save your attack until I can figure this out." Mercury faced   
the monster and began typing on her computer.  
  
The monster raised a group of tentacles high in the air then swung them   
in quick succession at the Senshis. Everyone moved frantically to   
avoid being hit. Sailor Ceres had managed to avoid one tentacle but   
another one hit her on the back of the head. She was unconscious   
before she hit the ground.  
  
Sailor Moon saw Sailor Ceres go down and she ran forward to help her   
friend. Sailor Moon didn't see the tentacle reaching for her.  
  
Everyone screamed, "Sailor Moon look out!" No one was able to throw an   
attack soon enough to protect her.  
  
Sailor Moon looked up just as the creature gripped her and raised her   
into the air. It lifted her close to its face. Bloody slime dripped   
from its large open maw as it gloated, "Hey, finally some decent   
energy!"  
  
Sailor Moon screamed as the Monster's tentacle tore her energy from   
her.  
  
King Endymion had been told to stay out of the fight because of his   
depleted energy but this was too much for him to take. Before anyone   
could stop him the Earth King ran forward into the beast's lap. He   
leaped into the air and threw a round of roses into the tentacle   
holding Sailor Moon. The energy disruption ability of the roses worked   
and the monster released Sailor Moon with an angry howl.  
  
Sailor Uranus had ran after the King. She caught Sailor Moon and   
carried her to safety.  
  
The Earth King turned to escape but he was caught by another tentacle.   
The monster chortled with glee. The Queen and everyone else gasped   
with dismay.  
  
As the beast began to drain the king's energy, it laughed and said,   
"Well, it seems I got the better end of that trade. This one has a   
great power source that taps into your planet! This energy will make   
me strong enough to transport my army here and take over your world!"  
  
The Senshis could literally feel the earth's power being sucked out   
from under their feet by the beast. The King screamed and struggled   
but to no avail.  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity felt helpless as she watched her husband suffer.   
She wanted to moondust the beast but she knew the King would also be   
killed if she attacked. Sailor Uranus went to the Queen and said,   
"I'll get the King."  
  
Sailor Mercury had finished checking Sailor Moon and Sailor Ceres. She   
walked over to the Queen and Sailor Uranus. Mercury told the Queen,   
"Sailor Moon is weakened, but not injured." She then turned to Uranus   
and said, "Wait." She quickly began to do some calculations on her   
computer as she mused, "The Earth King used his power against the   
monster and it worked. I want to know why."  
  
Everyone waited impatiently while Mercury typed. After a moment   
Mercury said, "The beast's power shield is like a fence around it. The   
Earth King physically breached the fence and his powers were able to   
work once he was past the power shield."  
  
"Uranus," Mercury continued, "If you can get inside the shield without   
the monster capturing you then you should be able to attack. Your   
attack will weaken its shield enough for us to finish it off with a   
planet attack. The problem is that you and the King need to be able to   
be clear of your attack or else you'll be hurt by it."  
  
Sailor Neptune spoke up, "I'll go with Uranus."  
  
Mercury answered, "Neptune, your power is needed for the planet attack   
after the monster's shield is weakened. There will not be enough time   
for you to rescue the King and still join in the attack. We need every   
Senshi for this to succeed."  
  
Terrance had been listening to the Senshis' discussion. He stepped   
forward and offered, "I will go with Sailor Uranus and bring the King   
to safety."  
  
At that moment Elios flew down on a Pegasus. He jumped off and ran to   
the Senshis saying, "What the Hell is going on? Elysion suddenly lost   
its power and has a black out!"  
  
Everyone glared at Elios and pointed to the unconscious King in the   
monster's grasp.  
  
Elios glanced up then visibly paled as he whispered, "Oh!" He looked   
at Sailor Mercury and soberly said, "This world will end if he isn't   
rescued soon!"  
  
Terrance answered him impatiently, "We were working on it when you   
interrupted!"  
  
Meanwhile, Sailor Uranus was staring at the Pegasus with a curious   
gleam in her eyes. She turned and said, "Elios, we need to surprise   
the monster and get close enough to save the king. Does your Pegasus   
fly fast and have good maneuverability?"  
  
Elios answered, "Yes, and if it will help you may use it. Elios headed   
toward the Pegasus as he offered, "I'll introduce you to him." After a   
moment Uranus and Terrance mounted the Pegasus and flew away.  
  
The Pegasus quickly dove down from above and behind the monster's head.   
As it passed the monster's shoulder things happened quickly. Uranus   
leaped off the Pegasus and used her Space Sword to sever the tentacle   
holding the King. She continued to fall and when she landed on the   
ground at the monster's feet, she unleashed her World Shaking attack.  
  
Sailor Moon shakily stood up and began the Sailor Planet Attack power-  
up. Even as each of the Senshis joined in they hoped all four had been   
able to escape. Sailor Uranus appeared running out of the cloud of   
destruction, and turned to avoid the path of the planet attack.  
  
The monster had fallen to the ground injured by Uranus' attack. As it   
struggled to stand the Senshis launched the Planet Attack. Everyone   
breathed a sigh of relief as the monster turned to dust.  
  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
  
Sailor Moon looked around worriedly for any sign of the Pegasus, her   
Father and Terrance.  
  
Everyone cheered as Uranus ran up and again as the Pegasus came flying   
toward them. Terrance was on its back and he securely held the   
unconscious King.  
  
Terrance carefully placed the King on the ground. Sailor Mercury,   
Elios, Neo-Queen Serenity and Sailor Moon hurried to his side. Mercury   
scanned the King and started to cry as she choked out, "His Golden   
Crystal power is completely drained. If it isn't replenished very soon   
he will die."  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity quickly pulled out her Silver Crystal. She directed   
the Silver Crystal's healing power toward her husband.  
  
Mercury continued to scan the King then said, "The Silver Crystal isn't   
replenish the Golden Crystal's power. The Earth is the only thing that   
will replenish the power of the Golden Crystal, but there isn't enough   
of Earth's power available to do the job."  
  
Lady Serenity put her arms around her Mother. The Queen put her   
crystal away then started to sob as she hugged her daughter   
desperately.  
  
Terrance was sitting on the ground next to the King as he struggled   
within himself. He knew he would be risking his life if everyone here   
found his secret out. He also knew he wouldn't be able to live with   
himself if he didn't try to help. He finally came to a decision when   
the Queen failed to save the King. Terrance quietly reached out his   
hands over the King's chest and concentrated. He knew his powers had   
been weaker recently, but he still had to try.  
  
Mercury raised her eyebrow when she saw Terrance concentrating. Mars   
moved to stop him and Mercury held her back because of an unformed   
hunch she had. Everyone watched as Terrance's hands began to faintly   
glow golden and the King began to absorb the power Terrance was   
producing.  
  
Elios watched with shock and amazement. With confusion he recognized   
that the source of Terrance's power is the Earth.  
  
Terrance could feel his power becoming quickly depleted and he knew it   
wasn't enough. In frustration and desperation he looked up at Elios   
and said, "Elios, if you are truly the High Priest of Earth then pray   
now to save your King!"  
  
Elios lowered his head and choked out, "I'll try." He knelt beside the   
King with his head bowed and his hands clasped in supplication. He   
began to pray, but just as it has been for months, the prayers fell   
hollow and powerless at his feet. Elios truly did love the King and he   
felt horrible that he couldn't help. Tears coursed down Elios' cheeks   
as he whispered, "It's not working."  
  
Lady Serenity desperately pleaded, "Please try again! My Father was   
caught while saving me. Please help him."  
  
Elios looked up at Lady Serenity and saw her anguish and fear. He did   
love her and it tore him up to see her so sad.  
  
Suddenly Elios sobbed and collapsed to the ground. Tears of remorse   
rolled down his cheeks as he prayed out loud for forgiveness with a   
broken and convicted heart. He begged for mercy and power. He   
vehemently pleaded for the King not to die because of Elios' own self-  
centeredness and bitterness.  
  
As Elios cried out his prayers, the ground around his body started to   
glow golden. Suddenly a maelstrom of power arose around Elios like a   
golden whirlwind. He stretched his hands out on the ground and raised   
his head as the power lifted his hair and filled his being. He   
continued to pray and the power arced from above his head and dove into   
Terrance.  
  
Everyone watching gasped, as they feared for Terrance's life. However,   
instead of killing him, the power also filled Terrance then flowed from   
his hands into the King. Elios continues to pray fervently and the   
power increased.  
  
As soon as Mercury had seen Terrance's power manifest itself she had   
pulled out her visor and computer and began scanning him. When Elios   
started to pray she scanned all three men and typed furiously.   
Mercury's brow was wrinkled in concentration and she ignored everything   
and everyone around her. She knew this all had to fit together somehow   
and she wanted to know how, right now!  
  
The King started to regain consciousness. He looked at Terrance and   
Elios with confusion as the power stream slowly dissipated. King   
Endymion tried to sit up and Neo-Queen Serenity grabbed him and hugged   
him while she cried. Lady Serenity also knelt down and hugged him.   
She then looked at both Terrance and Elios and choked out, "Thank you!   
I don't understand what happened but thank you, both of you!"  
  
  
  
Chapter 9  
  
  
Sailor Mars stepped forward with a grim expression. She spoke firmly,   
"Master-Sergeant Terrance Donovan step away from the Royal Family and   
stand at attention."  
  
Everyone looked at Mars with confusion. Terrance had just helped save   
the King's life and she was treating him like an enemy.  
  
Terrance sighed and shakily stood. He slowly walked over and stood   
silently at attention in front of Sailor Mars. She looked him in the   
eyes and bluntly asked, "Where do you get your powers from?"  
  
Terrance looked uncomfortable and said, "I can't tell you."  
  
Sailor Mars hissed with annoyance. She took a deep breath then barked,   
"As your superior officer I demand that you explain your powers now!"   
Terrance stood at attention silently and Mars continued now with   
desperation in her voice, "You must comply! At the very least your   
military career is at stake! At the very worst you could be exiled   
someplace where you wouldn't be a threat to the Royal Family! Please   
Terrance now as your friend, I'm asking you to explain." Tears were   
running down Sailor Mars' cheeks. Terrance had tears in his eyes too   
but he continued to be silent.  
  
King Endymion stood up to go to Mars, but Sailor Neptune grabbed his   
arm to stop him. He considered rejecting Neptune's restraint, but then   
Sailor Jupiter stepped forward to defend Terrance, "Mars, how can you   
accuse him? His record has been exemplary, and for God's sake he just   
saved the King's life!"  
  
Mars turned and vehemently took her sorrow at the circumstances out on   
Jupiter as she angrily yelled, "I, we can't ignore what we've seen!   
His powers are substantial! Until we know where they came from and why   
he has them, he is a potential threat! He may be our friend, but our   
job is to protect the Royal Family! Not to make friends!"  
  
Mars turned back to Terrance and tried one more time, "Terrance, if   
you're loyal to the Royal Family then put yourself in my place. What   
would you do in this situation? Wouldn't you be concerned about their   
safety?"  
  
Terrance didn't move. The tears in his eyes spilled down his cheeks as   
he realized what Sailor Mars said was true. He would be doing exactly   
what she was doing if he was the superior in this situation. Everyone   
quietly waited as Terrance struggled within himself. The tension in   
the air mounted.  
  
As the wait for his answer became unbearable, Sailor Mars sadly and   
resignedly said, "This is the last chance you will get to explain."  
  
Suddenly Mercury, who has been furiously typing on her computer   
throughout the argument, yelled out loud, "*YES! I DID IT!*" To   
everyone's shocked amazement Mercury started to dance around and sing,   
"I did it, I did it! *YES! I DID IT!*" as she precariously waved her   
computer in the air. Mid-dance Mercury finally realized everyone was   
staring at her. She blushed crimson and apologized.  
  
Venus pointed out, "Fine, but Mercury you still haven't told us what   
you did!"  
  
With a triumphant grin Mercury turned to Terrance. She looked him dead   
in the eye and clearly stated, "I know who you are!"  
  
Terrance blanched and lowered his head in defeat.  
  
Mercury then said, "Either you can tell them or I will. It's up to   
you."  
  
With a sigh Terrance said, "I'll do it." Everyone looked at him   
expectantly.  
  
Terrance raised his head and met their gazes steadily. With a firm   
voice he said, "I am Prince Terrance Donovan, son of Princess Beryl of   
Earth's Northern Kingdom, also known as Queen Beryl of the Negaverse."  
  
Everyone stood in shocked silence at his revelation while Mercury   
smiled and vigorously shook her head yes.  
  
The King seemed to take this news especially hard as he whispered,   
"Beryl's Son?!" then fainted.  
  
Terrance instinctively moved to catch the King. In a flash Sailor   
Uranus halted him with the blade of her Space Sword at his throat.  
  
Sailor Neptune and Elios managed to catch the King. Mercury walked   
over to check his pulse. She said, "He'll be fine." They gently put   
him down on the ground.  
  
Terrance swallowed, and for the second time, he felt the cold metal of   
Uranus' Space Sword against his neck. Everyone turned to look at   
Terrance, Uranus and Mars as they wondered what would happen now.  
  
Mercury started to chuckle at their worried expressions then said, "Um,   
there's more."  
  
"More?" They all said incredulously.  
  
Mercury was valiantly trying to keep a straight face. [How does Pluto   
do this so seriously?] she wondered. Mercury managed to compose   
herself.  
  
Again Mercury turned to Terrance and calmly stated, "Terrance, I'd like   
to introduce you to your Father, King Endymion of Earth," as she   
pointed to the unconscious King.  
  
Everyone gasped and Sailor Uranus slowly lowered her sword as Mercury's   
words sunk in.  
  
Terrance stared at Sailor Mercury incredulously. He whispered, "My, my   
Father?" Then promptly joined the King in a dead faint on the ground.  
  
Mercury looked at the two men and said, "You know I'm surprised we   
didn't figure it out before. They do look very much alike."  
  
Everyone stood silently processing this incredible information as the   
King and Terrance came to.  
  
Terrance sat up and looked at the King with a mix of hope and dread in   
his eyes. "Is it true? Are you my Father?" he hesitantly asked.  
  
King Endymion sat up, sighed and ran his hand through his hair as he   
said, "I'm pretty sure I am. Your ability to use the Earth's power   
proves it." King Endymion paused as his eyes filled with tears. He   
suddenly hit the ground with his fist and blurted in a strangled voice,   
"Damn it! I wish she had told me!" He then looked up at Terrance with   
tears streaming down his face. The King asked with pain and regret in   
his voice, "Did you have a father? Were you alone? I'm sorry, I wish   
I could've been there for you!"  
  
Terrance was very surprised by the King's strong reaction. He tried to   
smile reassuringly as he answered, "My Mother never married which was   
probably a good thing. She ignored me for the most part, but I wasn't   
alone. I had four very dedicated Generals who raised me and were my   
family."  
  
Everyone gasped again. King Endymion's voice broke with emotion as he   
asked, "Were their names Malachite, Zoisite, Nephrite and Jadeite?"  
  
Surprised Terrance answered, "Yes they were. How did you know?"  
  
King Endymion smiled sadly and whispered, "They were my personal guard,   
advisors and closest friends on earth before Beryl captured and   
brainwashed them. Unknowingly they continued to serve me by caring for   
you. I'm glad they were there since I couldn't be."  
  
The group stayed silent as they all tried to accept this and comprehend   
the implications.  
  
Lady Serenity suddenly started to laugh out loud. Everyone looked at   
her questioningly. She looked at Terrance and said, "You know, this   
means you are my brother – my half-brother!"  
  
Terrance started to laugh too and said, "Yes, I guess it does!"  
  
Elios was very surprised and confused that they would laugh about it.   
"Doesn't that cause a problem for your relationship?" he blurted out.  
  
Terrance and Lady Serenity looked confused. Terrance asked, "What do   
you mean by our relationship? We've been friends and now we know we're   
half-siblings. Why would there be a problem?"  
  
Elios was dumbfounded. He responded, "Friends? You didn't look like   
friends when I saw you kissing!"  
  
Lady Serenity jerked her head around toward Elios and sharply asked,   
"When did you see us kiss?"  
  
Elios blushed and answered, "By a pond in the forest."  
  
Terrance stood up and angrily glared at Elios, "That pond is deep in   
the woods and far from the roads. Did you follow us and spy on our   
date?"  
  
Elios quickly clarified, "No! I was flying on a Pegasus over the   
forest on my way to a meeting with the King. I heard a woman scream   
like she was being murdered from the forest below. I went to see if   
someone needed help and I saw you both coming out of the water   
together."  
  
Suddenly, Terrance and Lady Serenity looked very embarrassed.  
  
King Endymion decided he needed to interrupt. He asked Terrance with   
concern, "A woman's scream? Was it Lady Serenity? Why did she scream   
while on your date and why were you swimming?"  
  
Terrance rubbed his eyes and shook his head. He realized how bad this   
was starting to sound. "I, well she, Um, it was a practical joke," he   
lamely answered.  
  
Lady Serenity saw that Terrance's answer wasn't helping. She sighed   
and said in exasperation, "Poppa listen. It wasn't anything wrong.   
I'll explain." She started with Terrance falling asleep after their   
picnic and her jokes. She then said what he did in retaliation.  
  
Everyone was silent then Jupiter started to giggle. Soon Venus   
followed and then the whole group fell down and laughed until they   
cried. It was great tension relief for most everyone. The only ones   
not laughing were Elios, Terrance and Lady Serenity.  
  
Venus finally caught her breath and asked, "OK, we now know about the   
scream, but didn't Elios say something about a kiss?"  
  
Terrance scowled and said, "I guess it's my turn to straighten   
something out. Lady Serenity was sad because I was leaving Earth and   
we *were* on a date. I kissed her to try to take her mind off my   
leaving. It worked, but we were both confused because the kiss didn't   
do anything for either of us. No passion, nothing. We do care for   
each other, but that's when we realized we weren't meant to be lovers.   
*We agreed to be best of friends and that was our ONE and ONLY date!*"   
Terrance stated the last sentence pointedly and emphatically in Elios'   
direction.  
  
Elios opened his mouth and then closed it again. He looked from   
Terrance to Lady Serenity and did it again. He looked like a fish out   
of water as he tried to absorb what they said. Finally he spoke, "You   
mean, you're not a couple?" Elios suddenly went pale as he realized   
all the time he had wasted staying away from Serenity. He looked at   
her with a mix of contriteness and hope in his eyes, but she wasn't   
buying it.  
  
Lady Serenity glared back at Elios and furiously hissed, "That's why   
you haven't come to see me? You just gave up? You didn't even try to   
find out if what you thought you saw was true? How dare you!" Her   
voice choked at the end. She turned and ran from him and everyone so   
they wouldn't see her cry.  
  
Elios was crushed. He hung his head and muttered, "I guess I deserved   
that. I'm such a fool. She'll never forgive me for this." He rubbed   
his eyes and sighed.  
  
The King stood up and went to Elios. He put his hand on Elios'   
shoulder and said, "My Daughter and her Mother both have an amazing   
ability to forgive a fool. I think if you sincerely ask her to forgive   
you, she will. Go to her."  
  
Elios looked up at his friend hopefully, but then his insecurities and   
shame over what he had done overwhelmed him. He shook his head no and   
whispered, "I've hurt her so badly. She can do better than me. She   
should find someone who is brave and strong and can protect her. I   
can't do those things. All I can do is hurt her worse!" Elios quickly   
turned and walked away from the King and everyone. He felt like his   
heart had been removed. He was numb. All he wanted to do was get on   
Pegasus and fly home before the numbness wore off and he would be able   
to feel the pain that he knew was going to be there.  
  
  
  
Chapter 10  
  
  
While all this was happening, Mercury had been doing some scans of the   
area and more typing. After Elios walked off, Sailor Mercury walked   
over to King Endymion and cleared her throat. He looked at her   
questioningly and she said, "I think I've discovered some things that   
may interest you. First, the dimensional filter fissure has closed   
completely and the Earth's power levels have gone back to full   
capacity."  
  
The King looked surprised and pleased. He was going to say something   
but Sailor Mercury stopped him and said, "There's more. I scanned you   
and Elios during the power transfer and found that there is a triune   
relationship between you, Elios and the Earth's power. Elios' prayers   
control the power conduit's volume. His lack of effective prayers   
caused the Earth's power depletion. Then, his sincere prayers   
requesting forgiveness for his part in halting the power flow, and his   
request for restoration of the power flow, corrected the situation."  
  
King Endymion stared at Sailor Mercury as he thought about what she   
said. He asked her, "Did Elios say what had happened that caused him   
to fail in his prayers?"  
  
Mercury answered, "He didn't say directly. What he prayed was for you   
to not pay for Elios' own self-centeredness and bitterness. Having   
witnessed the exchange between Elios, Terrance and Lady Serenity, I   
believe it is reasonable to conclude that Elios' emotional turmoil had   
to do with his thinking Lady Serenity and Terrance were lovers."  
  
Incredulously King Endymion loudly exclaimed, "This whole fiasco with   
the dimensional filter failure, my powers being reduced and the   
dimensional monster all happened because Elios was love-sick?"  
  
Sailor Mercury shook her head yes and tried not to giggle. The thought   
of quiet Elios almost destroying their world because of his broken   
heart, struck her as funny. The King however, did not look amused.  
  
King Endymion frowned as he looked at Elios' retreating back. He   
firmly stated, "Well, I'm not going to let him do it again!"  
  
The King quickly strode toward Elios and caught up to him. He grabbed   
Elios and turned him around. King Endymion pushed on Elios' shoulders   
until the cleric was kneeling at his feet. Everyone could hear the   
King as he uncharacteristically yelled at Elios, "You will go to my   
daughter and beg on your knees for her to forgive you! I will not take   
no for an answer. I can't take it anymore and the Earth can't take it   
anymore either! I am ordering you as your King. Go to her and get   
this straightened out *NOW*! Clear?!" Elios was visibly shaking.  
  
Everyone felt a bit sorry for Elios, but they also knew it was   
necessary. They really did not want to deal with any more evil   
dimensional beings, or worse!  
  
The King finally let go of Elios' shoulders and pointed toward the   
palace. Elios stood and left in the proper direction.  
  
Everyone gave a collective sigh of relief.  
  
King Endymion walked back to the group. He asked worriedly, "Was I too   
hard on him?"  
  
"No!" everyone answered at once, and then they laughed.  
  
  
  
Chapter 11  
  
  
King Endymion and Neo-Queen Serenity slowly walked back to the palace   
together. Everyone realized they probably needed some privacy to   
discuss all that had happened. The Planet Senshis made sure the Queen   
had her communicator then they told the couple they'd meet them at the   
palace.  
  
Mamoru was quiet and a bit nervous. He wasn't sure how his wife would   
react to the news of his having a son. Finally he couldn't stand   
waiting any more. He asked, "Usako? Are you upset?"  
  
Usagi sighed then said, "I don't really like the idea that you have a   
son from that witch, but I do remember the circumstances back then. We   
already dealt with that and worked it out. I guess this is just   
another part of it. I admit it helps that I knew Terrance and liked   
him before I knew this. I also feel sorry for him. He was raised in   
the Negaverse and had a Mother who didn't love him. The generals did a   
great job in spite of their evil, but a Mother's love is always needed,   
as you well know."  
  
Mamoru sighed with relief and hugged his wife. He said, "Once again   
you have shown me what a generous and loving person you are. I am so   
fortunate to have you as my wife!" He kissed her and handed her a   
rose. Mamoru quietly thought a moment then said, "If you are not   
opposed then I'd like to formally and publicly declare Terrance as my   
son.  
  
Usagi shook her head yes and said, "I had already realized you would do   
that. It's not a problem to me."  
  
Mamoru looked at her a bit uncertainly. He said, "This is probably   
asking too much. If so, that's fine. I will never mention it again."  
  
Usagi laughed and asked, "Mamo-chan, what could you possibly ask me   
that is more shocking than what has already happened today?"  
  
Mamoru took a deep breath and asked, "Would you be willing to think   
about filling the position of Mother for Terrance? As you said, he   
never had a mother who loved him and I can't think of anyone more   
loving than you. As always, I've considered you the perfect mother for   
my child, and now, my children. It would be silly to formally adopt   
him since he's an adult. What he really needs is a bond from the   
heart. Would you consider this for me and for him?" Mamoru took   
another deep breath as he tried to catch up from saying all that so   
quickly.  
  
Usagi smiled and said, "How can I refuse a request so sweetly put?   
Truly though, I won't mind. Don't force him to call me Mother, though.   
It may make him uncomfortable. Let him decide what to call me and I'll   
love him regardless of what he chooses."  
  
They walked a bit in silence then Usagi spoke again, "Actually, it's   
kind of funny Mamo-chan. I always felt bad that due to my family   
genetics I would never be able to give you a son, a second child, or   
give Lady Serenity a sibling. This may not have been the way I would   
have chosen to go about it, but I am glad he is here."  
  
As they walked through the palace gate Mamoru again kissed Usagi and   
said, "Usako, I love you. Thank you for understanding. We should sit   
and talk with Terrance and Serenity and make sure this is all OK with   
them too."  
  
  
The King and Queen went to the library and requested a private dinner   
with Terrance and Serenity.  
  
The Queen asked, "Serenity do you minded sharing us with Terrance?"  
  
Serenity laughed and said, "I have always felt Terrance was more like a   
brother to me instead of just a friend. I think it would be great to   
make it official."  
  
Terrance was amazed, thrilled, and relieved with how things had turned   
out. He had always loved the King, the Queen, and the Princess, but   
never in his wildest dreams had he imagined he could be a part of their   
family.  
  
While they ate, Terrance explained about his life in the Negaverse   
dimension. "The Generals raised and trained me," he said, "My Mother   
rebuilt her army. Eventually a way was found back to the Earth's   
dimension and she invaded again. The Generals hid me at Mother's   
deserted family estate in the Northern Kingdom on Earth. They left two   
Yomas and a small treasury with me. They said they'd be back when they   
finished establishing Mother's kingdom, but they never returned. When   
the Silver Crystal cleansed the Earth the Yomas died. I had also   
expected to die from the crystal cleansing but I didn't. Now I know   
the Golden Crystal must have protected me. The cleansing did remove   
what was left of the Negaverse's influence on me. I finally saw how   
evil my Mother's kingdom was."  
  
Terrance continued his story, "I used what was left of the Treasury to   
buy an identity and decided to join the military. Out of gratitude I   
wanted to help defend the Earth from any other evil it might encounter.   
It was a career I had been trained for and my enhanced abilities made   
me a good soldier. I was recognized and sent to apply to the CTEM.   
Right away I felt at home at the Palace. I knew I wanted to serve   
here. You know the rest already."  
  
Mamoru, Usagi and Serenity all wiped their eyes then hugged Terrance.   
They said they were glad he had found his way home, to them.  
  
  
  
The End… ^_^  
  
  
  
Author's Notes - I know I left some things unfinished, but that's what   
"Crystal Flaws -Book 3 – Crystal Clear" will be about. ^_^  
  
  
  
Do you think you know who requested Terrance's off planet reassignment?   
If you do, send me an email with your guess. If you are right, I will   
send you a (totally worthless, but still slightly gratifying) picture   
award saying you guessed right. ^_^  
The answer to this question will be given in "Crystal Flaws - Book 5 –   
Crystal Cries"  
  
  
  
This story was edited by Meara, the *BEST* editor in the entire world!   
(I'm *SO LUCKY* to have had her help!! Thank you Meara! ^_^ )  
Meara is also one of the greatest Sailor Moon Fanfiction authors   
around. If you haven't read her stories then do so right away! ^_^  
  
  
Thank you for reading my story. I hope you enjoyed it.  
If you did like my story, or if you have any (kind and gently worded)   
suggestions/comments about my story, please let me know. I truly   
appreciate feedback. You can email me at ndeblock@att.net .  
  
  
  
Bye, Luna Hope  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and all her friends (except for Terrance   
Donovan – He's mine! ^_^ ) don't belong to me. They belong to Naoko   
Takeuchi. I just borrowed them for a little bit of fun. 


End file.
